


Paradox

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bottom Goldolf, M/M, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 似是而非。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/Goldolf Musik
Kudos: 6





	Paradox

惶惶不安。  
戈尔德鲁夫·穆吉克生平最恨身边人离开他，比如他的父母、比如教养他长大的人造人、比如那只该死的狐狸，一个个都该下地狱去，不然如何惩罚他们抛弃自己的事实？然而这种传统却在两星期前告一段落，福尔摩斯突然负伤的事实难得让他产生一阵惊恐，甚至差些连所长的威严都要丢光光。  
出于对安全的担忧整个人都瑟瑟发抖不敢动弹呢——达文西这么说——那员工也这么说——出门的两个小姑娘也这么讲。在此之下穆吉克只好鼓起勇气，再为自己辩驳几句，谁知道反而被错误理解，以至于胆小鬼的标签又被贴了好几层。  
其实也不算是没道理。  
穆吉克盯着看起来恢复完全的福尔摩斯，总忍不住想去摸摸重新生成的肢体。英灵的以太体比起人类来讲恢复可能性天上地下，几天前还血淋淋的伤口如今光洁漂亮，连肢体僵硬这种后遗症都不曾存在，仿佛从未受过伤。  
福尔摩斯留意到他的目光，放下手中的烟斗，回头望他一眼。  
穆吉克仓皇而逃。

他原以为逃了就能相安无事，把不明了的思绪都压在心底，照样维护迦勒底的运转。可等他跨过一个异闻带之后，这份心绪却还没有任何变化。尤其是自从三月份莫里亚蒂开了酒吧，他们在酒吧喝酒谈天，却也让穆吉克又一次意识到自己的本性。  
那是一次久违的休假，迦勒底的两位顾问和他都聚在一起，还有玛修，决定一起喝喝酒放松一下。但达文西似乎是带着什么任务来的。比起喝酒，她更关注于套人话语，几杯莫里亚蒂特调冰茶下肚，先不提穆吉克自己变成什么样子，连福尔摩斯都差些被她套出奇怪的发言（虽然已经有了“不……同华生无关，华生是我很好的朋友，达文西，我不会上套……不，我没有试图暗示什么………………达文西！”这等难以想象的窘迫情况了，但穆吉克暂且认为这还不算什么可怕的事实：他还没说出自己这不能出口的事呢）。  
“我时常认为华生同我的关系更类似于劳伦斯所提出的‘血性意识’。作为一名逻辑学家，我很难承认情感的必要性，但这件事上除外。”彼时福尔摩斯被达文西用威士忌灌到半醉（达文西不愧是人偶，穆吉克完全不敢相信那小小的身体里装了整整半瓶威士忌，还能面不改色逻辑清晰地从他手里拿走炸薯条递给远处同几个小孩子英灵聊天的藤丸立香），靠在角落的沙发背上，一面挥舞着手指间的烟头，一面微眯起眼睛审视着穆吉克，“他确实在之后的很多年成为了我的习惯，就如同他自己说得那般，很多时候我不会注意到他是否同我共处一室，只是习惯性地喊‘华生’……当然，在他因结婚搬出贝克街后，应答此事的都是哈德森太太。”  
“做你的房东一定很忙。”达文西又从穆吉克手上拿走刚端来的炸鸡递给沉默的玛修，转头又给福尔摩斯倒上一杯，她似乎很想做成些什么事，但穆吉克难以看懂天才的想法，“可是这不就是爱情吗，血性意识。”  
穆吉克低头看着空空荡荡的手，找到一杯啤酒端着抿了半口。达文西没阻止他，这很好。  
“如果你愿意这么说的话。”福尔摩斯似乎并不反对此事，“情感对我来说是不必要的东西，我没有费力思考过华生同我的感情是哪一种。如果你愿意这么认为，你可以这么想。我不认为这对我和华生本身会有什么样的影响。世上认为我与他有关的人可谓遍布世界。在我所身处的年代，伦敦最出名的男妓院最好卖的一幕角色扮演就是‘福尔摩斯与华生’，而全伦敦城可不止一家男妓院……不好意思，玛修小姐，见笑了。”  
“没、没有。”玛修红着脸摇摇头，“事实上我很期待见到华生医生。我还没见过他的样子，书里似乎也很少描写他的模样。”  
“唔……”福尔摩斯的目光在酒吧里转了一圈，最后又落在穆吉克身上，“和所长差不多。”玛修的惊讶声穿过整个酒吧，穆吉克吓得差点钻到椅子上，“但是更瘦一些，也更高，看起来更为英勇与规矩，在军队里待过的人都比没去过军队的更为精神些。最重要的可能还是头发，华生确实留了一个这样的发型，也是金发。”  
穆吉克根本不记得那天晚上是怎么结束的。在达文西的盘问过后，他又喝了三瓶啤酒、两杯威士忌，还有一杯长岛冰茶，最后整个人瘫在沙发上睡得死死的。若不是英灵们都是力大无穷的存在，只靠玛修和小达文西，他可没办法第二天从床上醒来。  
宿醉的头痛把记忆尽数抹去，他唯独记得喝醉了的福尔摩斯把另一杯酒递给他，在迷迷糊糊间抓着他的手，喊他“约翰”。  
倒血霉了。  
谁知道英灵会不会记得自己做过的事啊。  
何况若是他问心无愧也就罢了，他穆吉克做事堂堂正正、光明磊落，从未有过卑劣之事……是胡扯的。他记得他也喝多了，应了声，若不是喝醉了动不了只能瘫在椅子上，差些就真的生米煮成熟饭。到时候别说其他人了，怕不是三十个圣晶石丢进卡池就会出来十个华生把他团团围住，然后暴打一顿。  
他打不过华生啊。  
可他也是真的问心有愧。  
逼仄的空间里，所有情感都被无限制的放大，似乎最初只是很小的依赖，可是在通过极为狭窄的走廊后，都化作庞大的洪流，冲击着心脏。他难以承认对人造人的怀念，但事实是，他早已把这种思念压进另一种迷茫的情绪，寄托在另一个人身上。  
这让他们的会面变得更难了。  
然而生活还要继续，异闻带的铲除一个接着一个，穆吉克把全部精力投入处理工作里，但只觉手中的活计越来越多，文件越堆越高，等他回过神来，这已经完全不是他能处理完的数量了。穆吉克心一横牙一咬，拿起一堆文书直奔福尔摩斯的房间。  
跨过这道坎对他来说是很难，但穆吉克只能硬着头皮去做。达文西还在修复他们的虚数潜行车，只有福尔摩斯有点时间照顾他忙不完的文书工作。他一路低着头走过走廊，目光自始至终都黏在文书工作上，连房间门打没打开都没注意到，硬生生地往里闯去，还好是没撞上什么。赶紧交身为从者的经营顾问批改最后末尾签上自己大名，效率最高也不用担心，结束的越快越好。“喂、福尔摩斯——”穆吉克还惊讶于怎么这位警惕性颇高的从者没先一步同他说什么，就见福尔摩斯仓皇地卷下袖子，理了一把头发，用魔力瞬间恢复了一切正常，“你又用药了对不对！”穆吉克把文件丢到一边，扑上去紧紧地抓着福尔摩斯的衣领。  
达文西总是劝他少管一些福尔摩斯的用药问题，时而声称“在此事上相信福尔摩斯的决断即可”，但穆吉克很难在此事上放软态度。近乎斯巴达式的良好家庭教育让他无法容忍这种低劣做法，更别提这是在迦勒底。  
而且他还很关心——超出朋友界限的——关心着福尔摩斯。即使福尔摩斯是英灵也一样，他不允许福尔摩斯在他面前试图用这些东西毒害自己。  
与他的激烈态度相比，福尔摩斯反倒冷静得很。他耸耸肩，示意穆吉克看向工作台：堆积如山的各式报告与演算到一半的各类机械公式，还有小达文西的图纸贴在最上侧，密密麻麻的批注占满了整张白纸，还有几个硕大的、画着红圈的日期，距离很近，也许是小达文西的检修时间。由此看来，穆吉克手头的那一摞又一摞文书实属小巫见大巫。  
“这……不是理由！”穆吉克心虚得不行，稍显嫌弃地松开了抓住福尔摩斯衣领的手。半分钟前，他还打算再给福尔摩斯增加一些工作量，以摆脱自己的公文地狱。可现在……穆吉克坐到长沙发上，向福尔摩斯拍拍另一侧的沙发空荡。“过来。”他的态度非常强硬，一副绝对不容福尔摩斯拒绝的口吻。  
在福尔摩斯面前试图显示强势的一面，这倒是头一回，穆吉克心里空空荡荡的，生怕福尔摩斯把他的话当耳旁风。可也不知是不是药物的关系，这一次，福尔摩斯难得没有反驳他的话，反而乖乖地在他身边坐定，漠然地看着他。看来是药物的作用还在延续，穆吉克没好气地叹了一声，勾住福尔摩斯的脖颈，让他倒在自己腿上。还没等福尔摩斯做出下一步动作，他就抬手捂住了福尔摩斯的眼睛。“你说过我很像，所以，现在，把我想象成约翰·华生。”穆吉克听见自己这么说， “然后好好地睡上一觉，不许起来。”福尔摩斯半张着嘴，似乎想要说些什么，穆吉克的手指抵住他的唇，“也别说话。”  
大概是因为真的过度操劳，福尔摩斯似乎放弃了抵抗，乖乖地躺好。他只穿着一件薄衬衫，穆吉克甚至能透过那层不甚细密的面料看到手臂上长期注射留下的针孔与淤青。穆吉克忽然觉得手腕痒痒的，低头去看，福尔摩斯刚刚紧急理好的头发忽然散了下来。迦勒底的节能模式实际就是克扣电力，优先供暖的当下，对从者的魔力输送日益减少。小达文西与车辆融为一体，还保持正常从者之身的福尔摩斯是唯一遭受影响的。看样子，他的魔力已经很难长期维持这种超负荷运转了。穆吉克沉默地看着福尔摩斯的胸膛缓慢地起伏，感受着腿上这份重量，忽得在心头感到一阵释然。其实这样也很好。如果异闻带能全部斩除，他与福尔摩斯终究会再次形同陌路。他不是华生，最多一场似是而非。假设这是一份求不得的爱情，穆吉克心想，他也不必去求。  
穆吉克松开手，福尔摩斯已经迅速地陷入了熟睡当中。他望着这幅安静的睡颜，突然觉得困了。

暖黄色的灯光唤醒了穆吉克，他下意识地寻到钟表，发现已经时近深夜，怪不得迦勒底里的冷光灯都换了颜色。  
“文件，就差所长签字了。”福尔摩斯从椅子上转过来，把一打文件交给他。穆吉克粗略地翻翻，上面的批阅意见已经全部写满，各式建议与调整完全是他的风格，相当正确，就连笔迹都极像。  
穆吉克稍显愧疚，把文件整齐地收好，肚子忽然咕噜的冒出一声。他霎时红了脸，又臊又气，转头便质问福尔摩斯：“晚饭时间都过了，你怎么没喊我？”  
“达文西说你减减肥比较好，体重太沉不健康。”福尔摩斯的话直直地戳进穆吉克的心里，令他全身上下一颤。小达文西的仓鼠球训练还历历在目，穆吉克气呼呼地拿起文件，准备去食堂找点夜宵来吃：“我可是二十八岁年纪正好的美男子！我是要吃晚饭的！”  
福尔摩斯爆发出一阵大笑，看穆吉克走出屋门：“对了、穆吉克先生。”  
“夜宵问题拒不受理。”穆吉克理直气壮，“没人能阻挡我吃夜宵。”  
“不，是别的事情，穆吉克先生。”福尔摩斯俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“就算是在华生和我同住于贝克街的那些日子，他也是绝不会让我躺在他大腿上睡觉的。”

“庆祝夜宵。”达文西不知什么时候从餐厅里钻了出来，端着整整一份蛋糕，摆在穆吉克面前。  
他有些摸不到头脑：“庆祝什么？”  
“庆祝我终于不用在谈论计划时忍受某两个人中间的诡异气压了！”达文西摘下顶端沾着奶油的草莓，在穆吉克的哀嚎声中一口吃掉，露出一个计划通的笑容。


End file.
